Bonds of the Briar
by InnocentDiamond
Summary: Alice signed a contract centuries ago to live for another millennium in order to find a way to break her curse, but time's almost up. Her Prince Charming was in front of her all this time, but will he be able to save her from the wrath of the witch's rose briars?
1. More Than Just a Cut

_Once upon a time, I signed a contract..._

_For a very, very long period of time._

_For important personal reasons,_

_That might not be important to you._

_From that day on, I just went with the flow of life,_

_And never really thought back about that contract._

_But the expiry date is coming up,_

_And I still have to complete this one task before it ends._

_If I don__'__t complete the task,_

_Then everything about me with be gone._

_Along with everyone that I met,_

_Including this one person who__'__s made a huge impact on my life..._

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Nobody****'****s P.O.V.**

"Are you serious? That's really happening?"

"I am! I even took photos of the phenomenon."

"You call this a phenomenon? I say that it's uncontrolled weeds."

"What do _you _know about botany?"

"They look scary..."

"Is that a castle with vines along the walls?"

Runo Misaki had taken pictures of a strange sight she saw from the weekend and showed photos of it to her classmates. Everyone hovered around her to see the "phenomenon" in the photos that soon became a big hit.

"I didn't know there was a castle nearby."

"There are hills this high in Bayview?"

"Exactly! This is truly an extraordinary phenomenon?"

"What's with the commotion?"

The entire class of students stood up as they saw Shun Kazami, the senior class president and class manager, at the door. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No! Take a look at these pictures." Dan Kuso ran over with photos in his hand and showed them to Shun. "You see this freaky castle with all the vines growing on it? I bet you used photo editing."

"Did not!" yelled Runo from across the room. "I took that with my SLR camera with film and manual focus, so there's no way that I could've doctored it!"

"Says you! What the heck this is mark in the corner? You edited this!"

"You don't understand photography. That mark is the scratch on my camera from a long-"

"Guys, the teacher's coming." Shun interrupted, "Besides, where's Alice?"

"She said she went to the nurse's office, but it's been ten minutes already." Runo replied.

"If she's not here, then we have to start class without her."

"Oh."

Because that was only the first class period of the day, Shun and the others didn't take Alice's absence that seriously. Alice later showed up in the day at PE. She looked perfectly fine as if there was no need for her to get any kind of medical help at all.

"Hey ! Listen up!" Mr. Brady, the PE teacher, declared. "Once you've finished a lap around the track, meet at the turf in the center to play ultimate frisbee. Now run!" After the minute jog around the outer ring of the track, the students met up with their teacher on the turf. Shun walked over to Alice, who looked like she had an asthma attack.

"Where were you this morning? We've never started class without you before."

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Alice****'****s P.O.V.**

"...We've never started class without you before."

"I was in the nurse's office. That's all. I suddenly found myself bleeding heavily from a cut that I never noticed, so it took a really long time to stop and heal."

"But how _did_ you get cut? Wouldn't it hurt?"

"That's the funny thing. I really didn't know where that cut came from. I was walking with Julie to class this morning, and then this girl said that I was wearing mismatched socks."

"But they weren't mismatched."

"Exactly. Somehow, I got cut on my shin, and the blood made a red stripe on my sock. The next thing I know, my cut bled like a water faucet."

Shun turned to the side, and I could hear him kind of laughing or chuckling. "That's not funny, you know. As class president, you should look out for your classmates."

"Sorry, Alice, but I still don't get how you didn't know that you had a cut. If it was a small cut that didn't bleed much, then that would make sense, but a red stripe on your sock?" He looked down at my feet then put his hand on my shoulder. "Remember to watch out for every little detail, okay?"

I nodded my head and said, "Okay. Thanks, Shun."

"You're welcome."

Later, Mr. Brady came by and took attendance, which he should've done during the beginning of class. "Since half of the class is gone for volleyball, tennis, track, and cross-country purposes, the rest of you just split into two teams of seven people."

People began choosing who will be in who's team. Usually, Mr. Brady picks the teams for us when there's a lot of people, so it's "go with the flow." Now that everyone's picking teams, I'm bound to be left out.

"By the way, you want to be on my team with Ace, Julie, and other people?"

Or not.

"Thanks anyway, Shun, but I don't want to play frisbee today."

"But-"

"She's right." Mr. Brady interrupted. "The nurse sent me a note saying that Alice should take a break from any vigorous activity that requires your lower body. I shouldn't have let you run a lap around the track, either. Besides, there's an odd number of students today. Now it's even."

Now that I was excused from PE, I went to the bleachers and watched the two teams compete in ultimate frisbee. The rules were simple. Deliver the frisbee to the side of the field that is opposite from where you started. A rolling frisbee on the ground could be taken by anyone, but once it lands, the frisbee goes to the other team. But I don't about _kicking_ a rolling frisbee...

Then came all those special movements that people do in order to score a point. Julie cartwheeled into the end zone while catching the frisbee, and Ace slid baseball-style to the end zone once at a close call. Shun, however, had a bad habit of using his ninja skills to grab the frisbee, which I, ironically, find very graceful.

Once PE was over, I walked up the stairs back to the _real_ grass fields with everyone else. I held on to the railing because I was afraid to trip and fall. I don't know why, but recently, I've been getting into all kinds of weird situations. I fall down on the stairs for no reason, lose my balance here and there, and now I got a cut on my shin that I never realized.

"Alice, watch your step!"

I wasn't paying attention and tripped on a stair step, what I just hoped I _wouldn't_ do. Looking up, I saw myself in Shun's hands.

"Shun! How did you get here? I left the turf ahead of everyone."

"Yeah, but as senior class president, _I _have to be ahead of everyone. Including you."

"Thanks, Shun. Again."

"You're welcome. Again_._"

I burst into laughter in response to Shun's humor. When he first tried to run for our grade's class president three years ago, I knew he was going to win. He has this special ability to bring positivity and optimism into any kind of situation.

"Why don't I help you up the stairs? I don't want you being absent in class again."

"Sure. Why not?"

All my fears vanished as Shun held my hand and helped me up the stairs. Oh, how I wish everyday was so peaceful and happy like this.

Because what I've been fearing for my entire life will probably be here soon...

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Shun'****s P.O.V.**

I waited outside in the hallways for the bell to ring after changing out of my PE uniform Either Mr. Brady's watch was too fast or the school clocks were too slow. You'll never know when one day, the school bells have to be activated manually.

And when the bell did ring, it didn't stop.

"Shun?"

I turned around to see Alice behind me. "Shun, thanks for helping me up the-"

"Alice, you need to stop thanking me for every little thing I do."

"But I-"

"That just makes me have to say 'you're welcome' every time. No need to thank me."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, S-"

"What did I just say?"

"I'm sorry, Shun! I just can help thanking anyone who's helped me with something for what they did."

I stopped walking and faced her. "Is something your mind?"

"N-no. Why do you ask?"

"Because you've been out of order lately. Tripping on stairs, being called out of class, and not hanging out with us anymore. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I swear. Maybe it's because we're seniors and going to graduate soon. Just a little melancholic."

"So you're not ready to graduate yet? It's understandable, especially since there's only four months left. Even so, we'll all still be friends, right?"

"I guess."

"Case settled. I have to go to AP Calculus now."

The bell _still_ hasn't stopped, so nobody can really start class with the noise. Even having conversations in the hallway was impossible. Then I remembered that I had to make a call home to my grandfather about staying late afterschool, so I went to the office.

"Make way! Make way!"

Running past me was Runo, who was carrying Alice into the office building. Julie ran by, and I pulled her over.

"What's going on?"

"Alice's arm is bleeding! It's even worse than someone who would take take aspirin seven times a day."

By the way Julie compared Alice to aspirin must've meant that it was very serious. First she was in the nurse's office this morning, then she nearly fell down the stairs, and now this. What's going on with her?

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"_You_ watch where _you're_ going!"

I yelled at a student who ran into me, who rudely yelled back. As I turned around, I felt something sharp in my jacket pocket. I reached inside and took out a photo of castle in the sunset with the red sky. The focus was on one of the highest windows of the castle where the thorny vines couldn't reach it, and inside the window was a vague silhouette.

_Isn't this one of Runo's photographs? How did it get here? _I thought. But then I realized that there was no scratch mark in the corner, so this _didn't_ belong to Runo. So if it's not hers, then whose is it?

And why give it to me right when Alice has an emergency?


	2. Visual Messages

**Alice'****s P.O.V.**

A gentle breeze woke me up from a deep sleep.

"Is anyone there?"

I rubbed my eyes and ran my fingers through the kinks in my hair. I was lying on a pink soft mattress bed in a castle room. Only the blue sky was seen from the window from where I sat. Above me was a cerise bednet tied up with ribbon roses. I was dressed in a knee-low ruby nightgown embroidered with lace.

I know this place, but I can't think of it. It's a familiar image, but I can't bring it together. I've been here before, but I don't remember the name. Next to me on the cabinet was a wooden object with a pointy tip. The faint red stain on the tip was still fresh because it was moist and odorous. Could it be blood? From who? But what is this thing?

The door led to a set of stairs which led to another door that led to the back gardens. Today was a clear day with no clouds in the sky. I walked myself to the bed of roses and knelt down. Beautiful red roses bloomed vibrantly on the briars with luxurious green leaves. Though heavily thorned, they were pretty.

Then I noticed a white rose in the center of all. Its leaves were dark green, and no thorns were present. I reached for that one flower, but suddenly, thorns sharper than the other roses' emerged like a cat's retractable claws, and my entire left hand suffered puncture wounds and bled. I closed my hand tightly to reduce the pain, but the blood just won't stop. Blood stained my nightgown and trickled on to the roses, dyeing the white rose into a scarlet blossom.

The earth began rumbling as the once-white rose grew larger and taller with long briars. The sky darkened as a cloaked, ghostly figure appeared with its finger pointing sternly at me.

"Enjoy your first _and_ last carefree day of your 365,250 days in the contract."

The figure waved its hand and the bloody rose spread its briars forward at me. I dodged, but the other roses followed suit and immobilized my limbs and body. They were feeding off my blood, but why? Finally, the blood-stained rose extended its briars to its maximum aimed right at me when...

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Ah!"

Alice hurled up from the bed and panted heavily. _Thank goodness it was just a dream_. She held up her right hand to see scabs everywhere from bleeding wounds. _Or maybe not. What's going on?_

"Alice, you're awake." Julie squealed as she opened the door to the nurse's office and came inside with Dan, Runo, Joe, and Shun. "You really scared us back there! We were all shocked."

"What did I do?"

"For starters," Dan started while grabbing a chair. "Mrs. Akamine said to be careful with the carving tools while carving the _wood_. _You_, on the other hand, decided to carve your _hand_."

"I did?" _So these are just tool-induced wounds. I guess it __**was**__ just a bad dream_. "What happened after that? Did I really unknowing carve my hand?"

Runo shot a glare at Dan and replied, "Of course not, silly. He's just exaggerating. But to be honest, you were carving the wood block finely until you missed and hurt your hand. What did the nurse say?"

"I-I don't know. I just woke up and don't recall any of that."

"Give her a break. She's been sleeping since we brought her in here during lunch." Joe commented. "It's after school right now, and I have to get home before 3:15. See you later."

"Actually, I need to go back to work the diner. Bye, everyone!"

"Daisy's picking me up today, and she can't wait any longer. Got to go!"

"Track meet is in three minutes. I cannot miss out on that."

Everyone else left due to their busy schedule, leaving Shun behind with Alice. "I guess I'm the only one here. Oh well. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better yet a lot worse. Recently, I've been encountering these weird accidents, and I don't know why. The all involve body injuries."

Shun put his hand on Alice's, who looked back with parted lips. "You just have to be careful, that's all. We all make and learn from mistakes. That's what all parents say."

"I guess, but they're not really mistakes. They just..._happen._ Out of nowhere when I'm not aware it at all." _I wish I had parents to teach me that._ "It's afterschool already? I haven't even gotten-"

"Your homework?" Shun took out a green folder and opened it up. "I already asked your teachers and wrote it all down in here. Also," He took out a photograph and showed it to Alice. "I found this in my pocket after a guy bumped into me during passing period when you had an emergency. Do you know what this is?"

Alice took the photograph and carefully examined it. "I know this place."

"What?"

"This was the place in my dream!" exclaimed Alice with widened eyes. Suddenly, the photograph glowed purple and darkened the entire room. _What's going on? Am I still dreaming? _Time and space froze, and a purple message appeared on the photograph. " 'What are you still waiting for?' "

A cloaked figure appeared in front of Alice, dangling a golden pocket watch in it's left hand. "Time is ticking, Princess. Choose wisely..."

And everything mysteriously disappeared and went back to normal.

"Alice," called Shun as he shook a mentally-petrified Alice. "Alice, what's wrong? You've seen this place before?"

"N-Nothing. You must be mistaken."

"But I'm sure that I heard you say-"

"Miss Gehabich," A nurse stood by and knocked on the door. "Your grandfather is here to pick you up."

"Thank you. I'll be outside soon." Alice got off the bed and gave the photograph back to Shun. "I've seen this place in Bayview somewhere when Grandfather and I went picnicking. Ask Runo to see if she knows."

"Oh. I should get going as well. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Shun."

Once he left the room, Alice reached for the green folder but felt a sharp pain in her left hand. "What now?" She pulled up her sleeve to see numbers etched into and moving on her forearm. The numbers laid side by side in a row and counted backwards like a timer. _This is more serious than I thought. I don't have much time left._

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Shun'****s P.O.V.**

I was becoming worried about Alice's sudden accidents. They didn't seem like something that might go away after a few days. Her behavior in the nurse's office the other day was out of the ordinary. It's like she saw something terrible but refuse to say it, but why? Right now, I'm at track on the weekend shooting and recording track and cross country training events for the yearbook. Usually, Runo would be doing this, but she's busy with tennis practice right now on the tennis courts not so far away.

"Dude!" I set my camera down saw Dan running toward me. "Can...you...go-"

"What are you doing here? It's not break time."

He took a deep breath and stood up. "Runo called saying she left her photography gear on the tennis courts. She's in the locker room right now and wants me to get it for her before going home. I'm excused for fifteen minutes. Let's go!"

We went to the tennis courts, and luckily, it was unlocked because the janitor had to sweep away fallen leaves. In the corner of the metal hooks, a navy canvas bag hung still. "Dan, is this it?"

"I think so. I don't know why she didn't put it in her locker room, though. Let me see." He opened the bag and took out a black metal box, black containers of plastic-sealed film, and black plastic sleeve of what felt like photo paper. "Dang, must everything be black?"

"Dan! Film photography involves a lot of light sensitivity. You-" My eyes landed on a photo album labeled "That Castle." I opened it and flipped through the photos, in which most were the ones Runo showed in class the other day. "Runo is really obsessed about finding out about this castle."

"Forget about it. This could be something she found on the internet."

I took a photograph out and waved it. "No, Dan .This is legitimate color film photo paper." I put it back and gave the album to Dan.

"Yeah, whatever." He continued flipping and landed on an empty page. "Dude, return the photo the sleeve. She won't like you messing with her stuff. "

"But I did! I-" Dan was right. Every sleeve except that one had a photograph, but I put the one I took out back in again. Then I remembered the photograph that Alice me. It _was_ one of the same castle, but it didn't have Runo's camera signature. "Give me that."

I was glad that the photograph was still in my belongings and put that one in the empty sleeve. Everything was perfect. From the first photo to the last, it went chronologically like a photographer taking a panoramic shot and then slowly zooming into one specific subject. "Dan, do you see this?"

"You bet." We started from the overview of the castle and moved our way up to the second floor, then third, forth, and fifth, until it reached the top room, where the window that the vines couldn't reach and the maiden was. "Shun, look at this. Every photo with a white the sticker on the sleeve was shown to us in class. I remember them all."

While Dan was busy with that, I opened the metal box to find Runo's SLR camera. On my mind was the lens scratch and watermark, so I checked her camera. However, I found that the lens was perfectly smooth, so I opened the back cover. "Not a single crack on the lens on inside. There's no way Runo's photos could've had that mark...unless she scratched the negatives the same way every time meticulously."

"I knew it! She's a fake!" Dan cheered. That wasn't my concern. I didn't expect to discover so much in a short time. "Shun, what are you-"

"What are you doing?!"

A shadow of a twin-tailed girl hovered over us, and I bet I know who it is.


	3. Conspirators

**Co-updated with Canaries in the Sky.**

* * *

**Me: AHEM. I am NEVER EVER doing POV stories again!  
**

**Julie: Why not?!**

**Me: Because it took me so long to write chapters this style. ;-; Thank goodness I finished writing all the chapters for this and CITS.**

**Runo: And you said they were difficult to write.**

**Me: At least I finished all the POV story chapters so I can go back to third-person omniscient or limited again. Review responses.**

Cheshiresredeye - Thanks for the compliment! It'll get better along the way.

CookieDecor22 - Aw, thank you! Okay, what you said really has a point because the time passing can get really boring, yet Alice never ages. Reincarnation is a brilliant guess, but I'm saving it for some other kind of story. Time skips are another thing; no worries. First roses, now photos. What's next? Runo being a possible spy? Wait, that actually sounds logical. IDK.

i WnT 2 NoE - This chapter will focus on Runo, so there won't be much that I have to tell beforehand.

Cup of Violet Tea - Yeah, the naming isn't all that important. Just watch the Disney movies of Sleeping Beauty. Caregiver & detective does sound tedious, but he won't mind that one bit.

MagicxMusicxMelody - Of course he's perfect for her! It's just the large number of days I'm trying to fix. Ugh. If the three of them did something else on the weekends, then we wouldn't find out Runo up to something weird, wouldn't we? Food for thought. :)

**Me: I posted another future story idea on my profile, & that one will definitely be posted sometime soon.**

**Mira: And this one is about...?**

**Me: Reteaching Life is actually going to be angst, since I just looked it up in the dictionary. This other I'm working on is more of a 1930s kind of thing. You'll see. By the way, this chapter has some real time dates that won't be solid, so I'll fix them later. It'll be clarified in the ending notes.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Conspirators  
**

**xXx**

**Runo****'****s P.O.V.**

"What are you doing?!"

"Runo, you _did _tell me to get your photography gear." Dan answered. "What's more important is that you're a fake!"

"What? You still haven't explained why you're messing with it."

"What he meant was that your camera lens is perfectly smooth, so there's no way that the photos could've gotten that scratch. That explains this photo I received the other day." He held up the photo in his hand that had no scratch. "It's a perfect sequential match to the rest of your album, by the way."

"That camera and photograph aren't mine. _This_ camera is mine." I took out the SLR camera that I _always_ carried with me from my tennis bag. "See? It has my initials and the obvious scratch on the lens."

"Then whose is it? And explain the photo that Shun got. How come it's different than the others? What else are you hiding? Also, the photos you showed to class the other day all have a sticker on the sleeve. Did you set this up?"

"Nonsense. This camera is my classmate's. I only asked you get my stuff, not mess with it." I put everything away but paused to look at Shun's photograph. "Where does that phot belong in my photo album?"

"The very end. Goes after your last photo."

That was a relief. "Keep it. It's probably not from mine. Bye." Shun and Dan got up and walked back upstairs to the school building, and I felt a familiar presence behind me. "Come out, Julie. I know it's you."

"Aw man." She walked out from behind the pine tree. "That was a nice lie you told them there."

"I only asked Dan to get my photography gear, but he brought Shun with him, and they messed through everything. That wasn't just any old photography gear. It's the special set."

"Did they find out about anything?"

"No. Dan wouldn't get involved, but you know Shun. As class president, _o__f course_ he'd be interested. They looked through my photo album and interrogated me like a suspect. Then came Shun's photograph."

"Wait. Is that the one that I asked him to-"

"Yup."

From Julie's widening eyes, I could tell she was fearing that same thing I was fearing. "That was too close, Runo. We can't let them know what's going on, _especially_ Shun. Anyway, this photo was placed in my locker. There's a note on the back."

I read the note first. "'Hurry up, ladies. Time's running out.' Obviously from you-know-who by looking at the fancy 'K' in the signature."

I flipped it over to see a picture of a red-haired maiden in a green dress sleeping in a bed of roses. Her limbs were retrained so tightly with multiple briars that they bled and stained her entire body with blood. "This is disgusting! Show this to Mira now."

As I watched Julie run up the asphalt ramp back to the school building, I thought exactly how to fix this mess. There were some things that Shun and Dan aren't supposed to know yet, but the photo Julie showed me presented another predicament However, taking any risk will be worth it because a person's life depends on all this...

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Shun'****s P.O.V.**

"Thanks for letting me borrow your AP Calculus book."

I looked up to see Runo at my desk with my textbook in her hands and took the book back. Seeing her reminded me about Saturday's accident. Runo _was _hiding something, especially about my photograph. I don't know what was so special about it, other than that I got it at the time Alice had an emergency and that Alice looked shocked after looking at it. There has to be a connection all of them, and it's hardly coincidental that all these weird events are happening at the same time.

"You're welcome." I replied. "By the way, I'm sorry about what happened on Saturday. Dan and I shouldn't have looked through your stuff. How can I make it up to you?"

"No problem. I find it odd that someone gave you that photograph that mysterious fits with my collection when it's not even mine. Next time, I'll get my own stuff."

"That's for certain. Who knows what could happen to your things when in the possession of other people's hands?" Then I thought of the unscratched camera. "Who does the other camera belong to?"

"Mira. She _was _with me when we photographed the castle, but someone stole it from the Student Government's darkroom couple days ago. I found it in the Lost and Found on Saturday when I came for tennis prac-"

The bell rang, signaling the end of school today. Julie ran up to Runo and said, "Drama students meeting afterschool. Mira's there already." She looked at me but continued. "You don't want to be late."

"Thanks for reminding me, Julie. I'll be there. See you next time, Shun."

"See you next time."

"Shun, do you have a moment?"

I turned around to see Alice with papers in her hand. "Sure. What happened?"

"Seeing that we have the same classes together, can you deliver these few homework assignments for me?"

"Sure. Are you going somewhere? I'm sure Ms. Zarina will excuse you for a day. Feeling any better?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm doing a lot better now. It's just that I have another important rehearsal early tomorrow _during class_ because Ms. Zarina has a doctor's appointment afterschool. Can you wait for me afterschool until today's drama meeting is over?"

"Definitely." Suddenly, an idea came to my head. "Am I allowed to go inside with you?"

"Well..." Alice hesitated. "Ms. Zarina doesn't like outsiders involved, but since you're the senior class president and also on the yearbook team, I'll convince her anyway."

"Thanks, Alice. I'll be waiting."

Alice hugged me before leaving, a usual habit of hers now. "See you later."

My purpose for attending the meeting wasn't to hear about planning the play. Earlier, Julie looked at me while talking to Runo like something was wrong. Somehow, I think it's connected to Saturday's accident. I might even have to stay after the meeting to see if they're up to something. I can't put aside this feeling of suspicion yet.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Nobody****'****s P.O.V.**

"That's it! See you all tomorrow."

Alice walked up to Shun, who watched the meeting from the doors, unseen by most of the people. "Shun, can you wait a little longer? I have to talk to Ms. Zarina about something."

"Take your time."

Meanwhile, Runo, Mira, and Julie stayed by the LED projector, where they sat and waited. "You sure we're the only one's here?" Mira asked.

"I'm sure. I watched everyone leave the theater." Julie answered.

Runo shook her head. "We should wait until the crowd of students disappear first." Ten minutes after the bell, the girls stood up and walked over to the stage. Most of the other drama students were on their way home or to other extracurricular activities.

What they didn't expect was the senior class president hiding in the theater and spying on them.

Mira went to dim the lights. "No one else should know what we're doing yet. I've been waiting for ages for this to happen, and it has to be _perfect_. We're not doing this for us; we're doing this for _her_."

Shun hid behind the farthest back row of seat as he observed the girls talking on the stage. _Who is "her"? I knew she was lying to me, but this is ridiculous. What are they up to?_ He moved a row closer and continued listening.

"In order to carry this out perfectly as natural as possible, we're scheduled to do this on the night of the play." Julie declared, looking through her phone. "That would be on March 22nd. Who goes to a play on Saturday?"

"Saturday's not the actual play. It's the encore show." Runo corrected.

"But will there be one?" Julie asked. "The play has to be very good and popular on both regular nights before having an encore show."

"Then we'll make it popular," Mira demanded. "with better props, skilled students, and maximum promotion."

"Are the props ready?" Julie asked. "I took some home to fix and brought them back."

_Julie's been obsessed about the props lately._ Shun thought of all the times Julie brought them home and came back with them in way better condition. Some of them actually looked like the real material. _What's the point of enhancing them if it's for one-time use?_

"All other props have been double-checked to look at authentic as possible, except for the fake trees." Runo reassured. "Mira, what about the special effects?"

"Everything will explode, shine, and so on at the right time. I guarantee."

"Good." Runo walked around and placed her hands out to get a mental picture of everything in its place. "We need to reproduce every setting, character, and action the way it is in the book. We have a few rehearsals left, so don't make so 'real' yet. We still have two more shows before the encore."

"And by then," Mira added. "the Princess will be back to where she belongs again after the mess. What do we do after that?"

_Princess? Whoever plays Sleeping Beauty in the play is in potential trouble._ Shun sneaked over to the door to leave, but the door hit the dangling bell hung up top. _Stupid bell! I can't let them see me._

"Who's there?!" Julie ran to the back, only to see nobody. "Please don't tell me that was for real."

"I heard it, too." Mira replied. "Let's get going. Who do you think was spying on us?"

"Who else?" Runo asked with a slight tone of irony as Julie and Mira looked at each others with fear. "Meeting dismissed."

Shun looked for Alice everywhere in the hallways but couldn't find her. "Ms. Zarina! Have you seen-"

"Alice? I sent her to the nurse's office because she had a migraine and a nosebleed."

"What?!"

Shun ran outside to the other building, but Ms. Zarina stopped him. "You won't find her. Her grandfather came and took her home. I also told her to skip rehearsals if it gets worse."

And none of that made Shun feel any better.

_Now I have another problem at hand. First the girls are planning some conspiracy. Then I need to find out the exact details of the play. Now Alice is experiencing problems again. They can't all be related...can they?_

* * *

**Me: There's this part that says March 22, 21, 20, right? And that March 22 is a Saturday? I'm only basing that on the 2014 calendar, so March & Saturday may turn into other months & DOWs depending on when I update. In fact, I might have to change the entire system, but that's only for me to stress about. Must have that tagged on my documents, though.  
**

**Mira: This is the first time I've acted this suspicious before. Why?**

**Julie: Even hyperactive me has to be suspicious! I can't imagine Runo doing this anymore.**

**Runo: Excuse me?!**

**Me: Shouldn't conspirators be suspicious of everyone around them & stuff? I mean, they don't call you conspirators for nothing.**

**All: Please leave a review as to tell the author not to make us conspirators then!**

**Me: You sure? Like that's going to work.**

**All: Because we aren't & we don't want to be!**

**Me: Oh well. But still, please review. ;)**


End file.
